The present invention relates to a machine for grinding objects and, more particularly, to a machine which grinds helical- or coil-type springs.
It is known in the prior art to grind springs using grinding discs which contact the axial end faces of the springs. However, such prior-art techniques share the common disadvantage that they are conducted under dry conditions. Excessive heat rapidly builds up which, in turn, causes quick wear and tear on the grinding surfaces of the discs.
The prior art has not solved these drawbacks because it has proven difficult to conduct sufficient quantities of a cooling medium towards the working station defined intermediate the grinding surfaces of the discs where the grinding takes place.